


Sunrise Comfort

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x10, F/M, Fluff, Post Maveth, Season 3 Mid Season Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons watch the sunrise again!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First fic, go easy :)<br/>Just a little something I cooked up whilst trying to think of how Fitz and Simmons will approach each other after what happened in the mid season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Comfort

He found her by the window again, just staring out at the mountains and endless sky. She was calm, relaxed and peaceful though he knew her thoughts were anything but. 3 days he had observed her quietly from a distance. A big part of him wanted to approach her, talk, but there was a smaller part that told him she needed space and so here he was, silently checking on her, arms crossed and leaning against a cold brick wall; he had told himself he would stay 5 minutes but the 5 minutes turned to 10, then 20 and now the sun was about to rise and the memory of how the rays of sunshine had lit her delicate frame the past 2 days paralyzed him. He couldn’t leave now even if he tried.

"I never did get to watch the sunrise with Will" she said softly, startling him. He froze hoping she was merely talking to herself but his hopes were soon crushed when she turned her head to look at him directly.

"You don’t have to avoid me Fitz" she calmly said as she motioned for him to come closer. He obliged, moving forward slowly.

"I didn’t mean to disturb you!" He apologized. She gave him a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to the rising sun.

"I knew you were there the whole time" she said with a laugh before adding seriously "you've always been there. Always watching over me, looking out for me!"

"Bit of a creep then I suppose" he joked but her sincere look sobered him.

"Never!" Her eyes locked with his and his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. The sunlight began to light her face and he lost himself in her eyes. He had to be closer.

He took a tentative step towards her and was surprisingly pleased when she did the same.

"Jemma..." He began, all but whispering. "I’m so sorry about Will"

Her eyes left his for a moment "I don’t blame you Leo! I’m actually incredibly grateful. Leaving him as a meat suit for that thing would have been worse! He died and I just regret that he couldn’t be bought home so that any family he had could be at peace."

"I should’ve tried..."she moved closer quickly, stopping him from finishing his sentence. Her hands cupped his face and he could feel almost every inch of her pressed against him.

"If you had, neither of you would have made it back and I’m not strong enough without you either!"

He let go a shaky breath and closed his eyes as his arms circled her waist and drew her closer. Again he wrestled with his brain; part of him knew he should leave, she was still grieving, he shouldn’t be here but another part of him knew Jemma Simmons. She was stronger than many people realized and she was honest which had made for some awkward situations for her in the past. It was her honesty though that rooted him, she never said anything she didn’t mean so hearing her echo what he felt sent a wave of relief through him like he'd never felt before.

Their heads rested against each other and he could feel her fingers tracing his jaw line, her soft touch sending a shiver through his body. His hands gripped her desperately and he willed himself to calm down; his heart beating furiously. She pulled away slightly and gently nudged his nose with hers as she slowly moved her hand to the nape of his neck, threading her fingers through the little hair he had there. 

She moved first, pulling him to her as their lips met. The kiss was soft and tentative yet wonderfully sweet. Still battling his mind, he acknowledged that if he wasn’t going to pull away, he should at least allow her to lead. And lead she did. Slowly, she deepened the kiss as her fingers raked through his hair, seemingly trying to pull him closer. Passion boiled inside him and he found himself losing control. His hands slid up and down her spine as he began to match her kiss with the same ferocity. It wasn’t until she moaned slightly that he broke for air.

Breaths labored and chests heaving, they stared at each other through heavy lidded eyes. Jemma was the first to smile; her face lit up by the morning light and the cheesy grin that spread from ear to ear. She laughed slightly and he broke, joining her. For the first time in what had felt like forever, Fitz felt happy. They may be cursed, the world may yet again be in danger tomorrow and they may face life and death again before the week is over but in this moment, standing there with Jemma Simmons in his arms, none of that mattered. 

Feeling alive and reassured, he lent in and kissed her again, and this time, no part of him was against the idea.


End file.
